Goodmorning, My Butterfly!
by childhood sweethearts
Summary: what a sweet sweet good morning!...Selvine


**Author's Notes**: My first fiction ever! Please be really, really kind. Give reviews and I'll take it as constructive criticisms. I want to be a really great writer. This is dedicated to all Selvine fans out there. They're totally made for each other.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, they're not mine. They are owned by beloved, Square Enix.

"**Good Morning, My Butterfly!"**

childhood sweethearts

Irvine sat down on a chair trying to remember his dream that was cut short by his phone ringing. But he didn't mind because it was a phone call from the cafeteria asking for his confirmation about the reserved seats and a bowl of cereal.

For him, moving to Balamb from Galbadia and training as a SeeD was worthwhile. The first reason for that would probably be that his girlfriend lives in Balamb and as for the second reason? His best friends live there as well. Even Squall, the most unfriendly man alive, (according to Selphie) is one of his best friends.

Irvine's gaze shifted towards the window as light from the sun shone in. The moist from last night's rain gave him a vague vision of the beautiful outdoors which Balamb Garden had to offer.

Irvine stood up, bringing with him a glass of champagne and stood right in front of the glass window. He wiped the fogged up glass which allowed him to see her reflection, all curled up in a small spot on the bed. He knew that she was cold however even until now, he could not quite understand how cold it was for her that she had her to curl herself up in a tiny little ball. For he, himself was shirtless yet he did feel the slightest chill against his skin.

Irvine walked towards Selphie. He couldn't help but touch "his Sefie's" face for it was graced with her angelic smiles. Perhaps it was because of the childish and cartoonic dreams, she always said she had.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." He whispered softly as to not wake her up. Suddenly, the thought that his butterfly was sleeping on his bed and lying under his sheets invaded his brain. Irvine had to smile.

'_Hey! I a'm still a man'_

As he knelt down and tried to feel Selphie's flawless face, Selphie twitched.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you up?" Irvine said as his face was painted with guilt. He surely didn't want to cut her dreams short like what happened to him earlier.

Selphie, with eyes closed, sat down and fixed the spaghetti strap that had fallen, _maybe_ as she slept. She stretched her arms and covered her mouth as she yawned. Selphie then put her arms around Irvine's neck and opened one eye.

"Kinda."

Irvine smiled and carried her in his arms. "Good Morning, my butterfly." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Selphie scrunched up her nose "Oh come on, put me down. I'm no longer a baby. Put me down, please, Sir Kinneas?" Irvine let out a sigh and said "You are a baby… mine though."

Irvine then put her down and was about to give her a morning kiss when Selphie escaped it and buried her face on his shoulder. "Booyaka! You're not kissing anyone, not until you brush your teeth first." She teased. It wasn't that Irvine had morning breath or anything. She just wasn't up for 'making out' in the morning.

"Aww…A good morning kiss?" Irvine said, obviously having disappointments.

Selphie then raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. maybe not." He then quickly thought of something to say to get rid off that subject,

"Oh and by the way, cafeteria called. Reservations are only up until ten. I reserved one table for the gang and a bowl of cereal for my baby."

Selphie shrieked in excitement "Oh Goodie! I'm starving. Let's PAAAH-TAAAY!"

She then ran to the door and opened it.

"Where do you think your going, little missy?" Irvine smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"To the cafeteria, silly!", Selphie giggled.

Irvine raised his brow, "Seriously? With just your undies on?"

Selphie turned tomato red and pouted "I was gonna put shorts on."

Irvine laughed. "Excuses, excuses…remember, my eyes only."

Selphie blushed even more. "Oh! Hyne. Shut up."

Irvine got his shirt and wore it as Selphie got her shorts on. Then Selphie reached her hand out and grabbed Irvine's hand. She smiled at him and got out of the door.

Then they walked through the hallways knocking at every door causing Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Seifer and Quistis to wake up.

**A/N:** It was totally short! But well done me! Well done!I guess? I still need reviews, so please..please..please..be generous. Anyhoo, I really hope you liked it I do want to improve for you and for myself. Again, I love Selvine.

"We were destined to be and it was written in the stars. Catch my drift?"

childhood sweethearts


End file.
